gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
DoYaThing (Video)
The music video for "DoYaThing". The video for "DoYaThing" was directed by Jamie Hewlett and was released on 29 February 2012. The video uses a mix of 2-D and CGI characters combined with live-action footage. The house used for filming is 212 Hammersmithgrove, in Hammersmith, West London. Synopsis After a brief shot of an real life Nile Crocodile attacking Thomson's Gazelles, the video officially begins. 2-D wakes up at 7:15 and takes a moment to pull himself together before staggering into the bathroom. After blearily checking his reflection, he dresses and staggers downstairs. He briefly checks on a sleeping Noodle before opening the door to another bathroom, where he comes across an odd man, wearing a black ragged mask with an X on the center and two blue-skinned men who are collecting his sweat drops. Confused and disgusted, he looks in on Murdoc's room, only to find a black void with the sounds of farm animals and someone crying in chains. Murdoc suddenly emerges, lurches into a very broken chair lift and it begins to move downstairs carrying the near comatose bassist. 2-D quietly follows and enters a lounge with the Boogieman reading the paper. He thinks nothing of it and carries on walks downstairs, trying to slip past a growling Murdoc without any repercussions. After making it into the kitchen, 2-D heads for the cupboard to find the masked man inside. He nonchalantly closes it, trapping the masked man's fingers and slips some bread into the toaster,yawning and trying to pick his nose with his tongue. After the enraged Murdoc manages to get his stuck chair lift moving, 2-D's toast pops up, landing in a nearby bowl of human ears. 2-D heads for the fridge to find the masked man now in there, offering him milk and jam. As Murdoc's chair rounds the corner, 2-D checks out the comics in the paper, noting a Gorillaz comic where Murdoc is being unusually nice to him. He looks up to find Murdoc in the flesh standing over him. Murdoc swats 2-D's paper aside violently with a shoe, throws the shoe across the room and heads for the basement, glaring at 2-D before leaving. Miserable, 2-D stares despondently at his burnt toast topped with an ear before switching off the radio, silencing the song, and wanders off. Now with a jacket on, he heads into the hallway and out the front door as Murdoc is performing his radio show, now playing "5/4". Zipping up his jacket, 2-D is met with a baboon postman holding an eviction notice. His mood vastly improves, and 2-D wanders out into the street as the camera pans up on the house, revealing a still-giant Russel sleeping on the roof and the repaired windmill island hanging in the sky above. Gallery NoodleDoyathing.gif|Noodle asleep. 2D reading the funny's.png|2-D reading the funnies Ear on Toast.png|Ear toast imgres11.jpg|Boogieman chiling Murdoc Do Ya Thing (2).gif imgres00.jpg Boogieman DoYaThing.jpg|Boogieman reading the paper. Murdoc DoYaThing.gif Screenshot (14).png Russel Do Ya Thing.gif|Rus asleep. 2-Do Ya Thing 3.gif Trivia * The Boogieman is seen in this video, and does not attack 2-D when he sees him, so it seems like Sun Moon Stars is not after Gorillaz, specifically Murdoc, anymore. * After the end of the music, the beginning part of "5/4", from the first Gorillaz album, plays by the setting where Murdoc was seen, sitting in his private room. * In the TV room where The Boogieman sits, parts of the "DARE" video can be seen. * At the end of the video, the Camaro featured in the music video "Stylo" can be seen wrecked out front. Category:Gorillaz Category:Music Videos Category:Phase 3 Category:Videos Category:Phase 3 Music Videos Category:Phase 3 Videos